


Downtime

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



The planet was the kind that meant a mandatory safety briefing before leave. That suited Vasquez as she got lost in the crowd, seeking the roughest kind of spot to really let herself loose.

Sure, she got a lot of fighting on duty. She got more just muscling her way around her team when they hassled her. This was different, though. This was living on the edge, no safety net of the Corps behind her. She might get her throat cut in one of these places, or she might break someone else. 

Either way, it was her own, free choice.


End file.
